


The Fight

by supercalvin



Series: Supercalvin's Entries: Pornalot 2017 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fight Sex, Hate Sex, Post-Season/Series 03, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: When Morgause had thrown down her gauntlet, Arthur had not seen a woman but a warrior who could best all of his knights easily. He saw potential.





	The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Challenge One: Enemies to Lovers.  
> Please don't take this seriously, I don't ship it either, but hey, no one said you can't have a one-night-stand with hate-sex.

When Morgause had thrown down her gauntlet, Arthur had not seen a woman but a warrior who could best all of his knights easily. He saw potential.

But it was never that easy, because besides her gender, she was also a sorceress. She had clouded his judgement. Once he returned to Camelot, ready to kill his father over her lies, he knew.

“Those who practice magic are evil and dangerous.” He had said to Merlin that night.

He hadn’t seen the sorceress since that night and he had almost let her slip out of his mind entirely (except on those nights where he woke up in a cold sweat, the image of his mother still piercing his mind’s eye).

But it was only a fortnight later that he would see her again. He was on a patrol on the far reaches of Camelot. They came upon the camp, covered in heavy fog.

Arthur stepped off his horse and walked into the camp, sword drawn but not raised. Suddenly he felt a chill run up his spine and the fog overtook him. He heard someone cry out his name as the scenery around him changed. He was still in the woods, but instead of the camp, he was in a clearing surrounded by dark trees.

“Arthur Pendragon.”

He whirled around to find Morgause. She wore the same ruby dress when he had seen her last, looking as beautiful and as dangerous as before.

“You!” Arthur said, lifting his sword. “You dare to show your face?”

Her voice was calm and clear as it always was. “I admit that I was disappointed to hear that you had not killed your father over the circumstances of your birth.” She stepped forward, unafraid of Arthur or his sword. “I won’t deny that I want Uther Pendragon dead, but that does not mean I did it solely out of malice.”

“I will not turn against my father. He is not my enemy. You are.” He lunged, but she parried him with her own sword, conjured in a second with a flash of gold. He couldn’t help but feel impressed, even if Arthur’s mind was screaming that it was wrong.

Her voice did not falter. “Everything I said that night was true. The vision of your mother was not a false enchantment. I would never do that, for you are as much of a victim of Uther’s hatred as I am.”

Arthur hesitated, eyeing the sorceress warily.

“I had hoped you were different than him. But I see I was wrong.” Her sword came down and Arthur only had a second to deflect her blow before she sliced him.

Her swordsmanship was as strong as he remembered.  They battled in the clearing with only the sound of their swords and harsh breathing. Arthur couldn’t help but be invigorated by her, as she moved gracefully and effectively around the clearing. With a vicious scream, Morgause knocked his sword from his hand, making it fly across the grass.

With a deft kick to her knee, Arthur drove her into the ground and managed to kick the sword out of her hand. Now they were on equal ground. For a moment he forgot his knightly virtues. Despite the beauty in her face and the seducing lines of her body, she was a warrior and that was something he understood perfectly. Her hands were strong and able. Her body as fit as it was beautiful. Her eyes as calculating as they were entrancing.

Arthur growled, wrestling her hand to hand. He barely had time to see her eyes flash a burnt gold color and then she was on top of him. He heard her dress rip loudly as her knee came up to press his body into the ground.

“Playing dirty?” Arthur grunted. If that’s how it was going to be-

He grabbed onto her long blonde hair and twisted their bodies so that she was pressed face first into the ground, one of his hands holding her hair so that her neck was arched and the other on her back, holding her down. If Arthur had not been so caught up in their fight, he would have realized how sensual the position was. But he had not.

“You fight well, Pendragon.” She chuckled, despite being pressed to the grass.

“I don’t take compliments from the likes of you.”

The wind was knocked out of him as she flipped them, “I don’t give them easily.” She moved over him and now he could see that her ripped dress completely exposed her thighs.

Arthur growled and wrestled her over, until they were tumbling back and forth. He rutted his hips down to keep her in place. She pressed him down, her thighs locking with his. She must have felt his arousal because she smirked down at him. It made him see red. With rage, he grabbed her waist and pushed her closer, punishingly rubbing against her body. Using her.

She did not protest, instead she pressed him down with her hands near his throat, reminding him that she was still able to end him right then and there.  He didn’t like that, and with a vicious push of his hips, knocked her off and pressed her to the ground. He grunted and held her down with all his weight. She spread her legs and ground her cunt against his thigh. He could tell she was trying to get him weakened enough to turn him over again, but he wasn’t so lust addled to not see her tricks. With one hand on her throat, reminding her to stay where she was, he unlaced his trousers and pulled free his cock. He pushed up her dress.

She pushed him over onto his back, and he was surprised when she ran her cunt up and down his length. She was wet, so perhaps they were akin in this way- they both found fighting far more enjoyable than they cared to admit. He bucked against her and his cock slipped into her. After that, there wasn’t any hesitation. He fucked into her and she fucked just as hard, pulling his hair as he had done to her. He let out a noise that might have been more pleasure than pain.

He forgot his pride- to stay on top and win the fight. Instead he moved his hand and rubbed her, hoping to see any kind of weakness. He was rewarded when she faltered with a gasp. He ruthlessly fucked into her and pressed harshly against her clit until he felt her come, clenching around him. He pulled out and came, leaving her dress in stained tatters.

They panted. She rolled off him. The fight was over. He wasn’t sure who won.

She laughed, surprising him.

“You fuck better than you fight.”

Arthur couldn’t help the snort that escaped him. “I’m the best swordsman in Camelot.”

“That is because _I_ am not in Camelot.”

“But if you were…” Arthur said, not daring to look at her, “Your sword would be a valuable asset.”

After a long pause, she spoke. “And what of my magic?”

“I am beginning to see magic as being like a mace or a dagger…” Arthur hesitated. “A warrior is a warrior, no matter their weapon.”

Abruptly she stood, and with a whispered word her sword was back in her hand. She stared down at him, evaluating.

“I would rather you be my ally than my enemy.” He said.

“A wise choice, Arthur Pendragon.” Morgause nodded, “And perhaps in the future, it may be true.”

She vanished.

He had a feeling this was a truce.


End file.
